The present invention relates to an isolator for use with a rail anchor and, more particularly, to an isolator for use with a rail anchor applied to railroad rail mounted on concrete ties.
In the installation and operation of railroad rail, the standard rail fastener is a spike driven into a wood tie on either side of the rail. Such arrangement is designed to keep the lateral spacing between rails to maintain gauge distance. Tie plates are also utilized as bearing pads against lateral and vertical forces.
Special problems have arisen due to the use of concrete ties in certain railroad rail installations. One approach to restricting and restraining rail used with concrete ties is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,816.
The particular problem with railroad rail mounted on concrete ties is longitudinal rail movement when holding is provided with resilient fasteners. Rail anchors can be used to restrict such longitudinal rail movement, which typically occurs during the acceleration and deceleration of trains or the expansion and contraction due to temperature changes. However, abrasions from the steel rail anchor against the concrete tie tend to erode and eventually damage the concrete tie.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved isolator for use with a rail anchor, particularly adapted for use with concrete ties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rail anchor isolator with improved positioning capabilities.